Super Mario: The Flipside of Life
by Pinkituskadaro
Summary: After their last adventure, Mario, ghostly Peach, and mourning Bowser Jr. have to go to the paper dimension, to the town of Flipside, to get a special mushroom to bring Peach back to life. Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, or any of the Mario characters!


**Hello! If you have not read my previous story, Super Mario: A Life Upside Down, then this might be a bit confusing. I would reccomend that you read that first!** **Anyways, I am super excited to bring this next part of the story to you!**

 **Quick warning! This story will have bad launguage! If you do not like bad language, then this story might not be for you.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario, Peach, and Bowser Jr. walked into the hotel, and looked at the quant room.

It was decorated with floral seating, and plenty of vases filled with lillies. There were various portraits of various toads, that none of them recognized.

Peach walked up to the desk, while Mario and Jr. sat down on one of the uncomfortable couches.

"One room please!" Peach smiled at the recepcionist. The receptionist had a look of shock. Then the Princess remembered something: she was a ghost.

"Oh! Are you a...ghost?!" The female toad said. Her nametag said Toadeline.

"Yeah! Don't worry, I won't posess anything!" Peach laughed awkwardly.

Toadeline also laughed awkwardly. "Haha! Okay, fifty coins please! And who should I put this under?"

Peach handed over the coins, and said, "Peach, please."

Toadeline entered a few things into the computer, and said "Alright, your room is 222. Here is your key. Enjoy your stay!"

Peach grabbed the key, and shook Mario and Jr. awake.

"Hey! We got a room! It's 222, and you both can join me up there, unless you want to sleep out here."

Mario and Jr. groaned groggily, and followed Peach.

They walked up a flight of stairs, and walked down the hall to their room.

They walked in, and saw two beds with floral bedding, and a side table with a lamp, and a clock. There was also a green chair with a floral pillow, and a bathroom.

"Alright! I think me and Peach should share a bed, and Jr., you can have a bed to yourself."

Bowser Jr. climbed on the bed, and got under the covers, and he quickly fell asleep. Mario and Peach both climbed into their beds, and Mario also fell asleep within the blink of an eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did they know, Toadeline pulled out a walkie talkie after the trio made their way upstairs.

"They went upstairs. The plan is falling into place."

"And they have the brat with them?" The voice from the walkie talkie said.

"Affirmative." Toadeline said.

"Nice work. Bowser Jr. would be a very nice asset to us. And we can ask ransom for the stupid plumber."

"What about the ghost?"

"What ghost?!" The voice asked, angered.

"She checked them in. The name of the room was put in as the name 'Peach'. I'm assuming that's her." Toadeline informed her boss, who was furious at what she just said.

"WHAT?! THE PRINCESS IS A FUCKING GHOST?!"

"Wait, she's a princess?" Toadeline asked.

"YOU DENSE BITCH! THAT'S THE PRINCESS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! SHE DIED! BUT APPARENTLY SHE'S A FUCKING GHOST!" He shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Well, I am not from the Mushroom Kingdom, so of course I don't know who she is."

"BITCH, EVERYONE KNOWS WHO THAT WHORE IS!"

"Anyways, what should I do about her?" She asked.

"Try to avoid her. Fight her off, or try to dodge her. If you can tie her up, then I would prefer you did that. Then we could ask for even MORE ransom! Haha!" The voice laughed.

"Yes sir." Toadeline said. "I will get right on that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peach lay in the hotel, unable to sleep a wink. She didn't sleep much, since she was a ghost. She thought of their journey, and how it might go. What would happen after?

Would her life go back to the same way it was before she died? Would her and Mario immediately get married? What would Bowser Jr. do? Would he go with Kamek?

She was deep in thought, when she was quickly pulled out of it, when she heard the door open. She could see a dark figure in the doorway.

"Boss, they're out cold! They didn't even wake up when I opened the door!" The figure said, Peach guessed she was talking into a walkie talkie. She could recognize the voice, as the receptionist.

"Good." The voice from the walkie talkie said. "You know what to do."

"Got it boss." Toadeline said, shoving her walkie talkie in her pocket. She pulled out two already set up needles, and syringes.

Peach decided, the only thing she could do, was rise up. When she did that, Toadeline freezed.

"So, I don't remember ordering two shots of Salu-Cortef for room service." Peach said, crossing her arms.

"Oh! Woopsie! Wrong room! I think the Toadalies did. A kid broke her arm, and she has a cortisol deficiency, so she needs the boost!" Toadeline cleared her throat. "Well! I'll be leaving now." Toadeline then rushed out the door.

Peach instantly shot out of bed, and shook Mario and Jr. awake. The woke, and rubbed their eyes.

"Guys! Get up! The receptionist was about to drug you guys. We need to leave."

"That won't be necessary, Princess."

The trio looked at the doorway, and saw Wario, Waluigi, and Toadeline standing in the doorway.

"Wario!" Mario growled.

"Wahahaha! It is truly me! It has been awhile."

"Bitch, I just saw you in Smash Ultimate." Mario shot back.

"Of course, they give me my human form just for that..." Peach muttered.

"What do you want, Wario?" Mario asked, irritated.

"Well, I am here. For the three of you." Wario said.

"Wa! We are going to be stinkin' rich when we get our hands on you guys!" Waluigi laughed.

"So, boss, you ready?" Toadeline asked.

"LET'S GET EM'!" Wario yelled, jumping on Peach, but for her to slide through him.

"Thank the mushroom gods I can choose to be solid or not!" Peach grabbed a syringe, and stabbed Wario in the arm.

"WAAAA!" Wario yelled, but then quickly fell into unconsiousness.

Mario too, grabbed a syringe, and Toadeline and Waluigi both attacked, but Mario dodged, and also stabbed Waluigi with the syringe.

"WAAAAAA!" Waluigi also screamed, and fell asleep.

Toadeline smirked. "Well, well, well. Unfortunately for you, there were only two syringes, but three people! What are yoy going to do now?" She asked, smugly.

"Um, what about, attacking you?" Peach said.

"Let's go." Jr. said, punching his hand. Instantly, they all began attacking. Toadeline had a poison mushroom gun, Peach pulled out Perry, Mario pulled out F.L.U.D.D., and Jr. pulled out his paint brush.

Toadeline began shooting the poison mushrooms, and hit Bowser Jr., and he fell to the ground.

"Jr!" Peach said, rushing to him. "What the fuck?! He's a child!!!" Peach yelled.

"Don't worry. He's not dead. It just knocks ya out. And makes you sick. Otherwise, he's fine." Toadeline informed them.

"Yes, because a sick kid will make thos journey so easy." Peach said, sarcasticlly.

Mario said, "Toadeline, how about we form a truce? You are outnumbered, in more ways than one. Not just numberwise, but also Peach can choose whether or not she is solid. Why don't you stop fighting us, and let us leave, and we will leave you alone. We won't tye you up, or turn you in, or anything like that. How does that sound?"

Toadeline grumbled. "Fine. Get out, before I change my mind."

Peach and Mario quickly grabbed their stuff, and Peach picked up Bowser Jr, and they hurried out.

They left the hotel, with the daek night above them. Their first goal, was to find a hospital.

"I don't know if Jr's body could handle the poison. We need to take care of this, right away." Peach said, seriously.

Peach and Mario turned, when they heard a familiar voice say, "Maybe I could help?"

Mario said, "Rosalina?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yay! First chapter is DONE!**

 **I am super excited for this! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Follow me on Twitter, @Pinkietuskadar1, for extra stuff, such as asking for opinions on story ideas, and other stuff!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Pinkietuskadaro**


End file.
